


Bed and Blanket

by elirwen



Series: Edge of the Unknown [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Protective!Arthur, pregnant!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why can’t we share your chambers? They know I’m not a virgin,” Merlin says, settling on the bed.</p><p>“Stop with the whining. It’s not like I don’t spend time with you.”</p><p>Merlin smiles at that. Arthur hasn’t slept in his own chambers since Merlin was moved here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Blanket

"This is getting ridiculous. Why can't I just wear what I wore yesterday?" Merlin asks, not comfortable with being poked at and turned around as the royal tailor worked on his new attire.

"Because, Merlin, it wasn't properly fitted for you. Because you are to be my consort and you have to look presentable," Arthur answers.

"It's pointless. It won't be fitting at all in a month."

"I'm sure Frederic here already has some ideas how to deal with the situation."

"Of course, my lord," the tailor says.

"I'm supposed to be on bed rest. Attending feast isn't bed rest," Merlin says, pouting.

"I consulted with Gaius. It'll be safe if we're careful."

~x~

The feast is long and boring. Merlin can't eat much, his stomach in knots. Arthur's hand clasping his own from time to time helps to ease his worries, but still Merlin feels completely out of place.

He’s glad Uther chooses to ignore him for most of the evening.

When Arthur finally bids his father goodnight and leads Merlin from the hall, Merlin feels tired and nauseous. 

Arthur is talking to him as they walk, but all Merlin can concentrate on is Arthur’s arm warm around his waist.

Arthur stops abruptly and turns Merlin towards him.

“What?” Merlin asks.

“You need to tell me when you don’t feel well.”

“I’m fine.”

“You haven’t said a word since we left the table and you look even more pale than usual.”

“I don’t know how to act in situations like this. I’m just a servant.”

“You’ve never been just a servant. Not to me,” Arthur says, tugging Merlin towards his new chambers.

“But there’s still the rest of the court,” Merlin says. “It wasn’t meant to be like this. I should have been there for you, standing in the shadows.”

“And what would happen then? A loveless arranged marriage? More secrets? More pain?” Arthur says, pulling Merlin closer to his side unconsciously. 

“I just want the world to go back to normal,” Merlin says.

“It’s never been normal.”

~x~

“Why can’t we share your chambers? They know I’m not a virgin,” Merlin says, settling on the bed.

“Stop with the whining. It’s not like I don’t spend time with you.”

Merlin smiles at that. Arthur hasn’t slept in his own chambers since Merlin was moved here.

“I have nothing to do when you’re not here. Gaius forbade me to study from my book.”

“I heard Geoffrey brought you some reading material,” Arthur says, smirking.

“It’s unbelievably dull,” Merlin says and reaches for Arthur, pulling him on the bed. “I miss watching you train or even do your paperwork.”

“You can still do that,” Arthur says and touches his lips to Merlin’s forehead.

“Bed rest, Arthur,” Merlin says, tilting his head up.

“I can make sure you’re resting,” Arthur says and kisses him. “What do you want to eat?” he asks after a moment.

“Hmm?”

“You barely touched your meal at the feast,” Arthur says and rests his hand on Merlin’s belly. “You need to stay strong and healthy.”

“They keep staring at me. I hate it,” Merlin says.

“The only feast you’ll have to attend in next few months will be our wedding feast,” Arthur says, slipping his hand under Merlin’s shirt. “Now, tell me what do you want to eat?”

Merlin closes his eyes, slowly melting into mattress as Arthur caresses his belly.

“I’m waiting,” Arthur says.

“I’d like some cheese and chicken. And pear and grapes,” Merlin says.

“Anything else?” Arthur asks, kissing the side of Merlin’s neck.

“Milk,” Merlin says. “And those little honey cakes.”

“As if I could ever forget about honey cakes,” Arthur says, smiling down at Merlin who’s looking up at him with slightly dazed expression. “Will you survive without me for a minute?” Arthur asks.

“I’m not sure, my brave knight in shining armour,” Merlin answers. “You’ll have to be quick or I’ll die from sorrow,” he adds, pressing his palm over his heart theatrically. 

“Don’t worry, fair maiden,” Arthur says and Merlin snorts. “Just close your eyes and dream of me.”

~x~

Door opens and Merlin looks up from the history book he was just skimming through. He smiles, seeing it’s Arthur.

“I thought you’d be out, training your knights,” he says.

“I’m going to,” Arthur says and goes straight to the bed. “Still want to watch me?” he asks with a grin.

Merlin’s face lights up even more as he nods enthusiastically. He gets up from the bed, but before he can make a move towards the door, Arthur sweeps him of his feet. Merlin yelps and quickly wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck.

“Could have warned me,” he huffs into Arthur’s ear.

“And where’s the fun in that?”

~x~

Arthur brings him out to the training ground and sets him on the blanket in the shadow under a tree, a pile of pillows and a basket with food waiting for him on the side.

“Enjoy,” Arthur says and runs off to put on his armour.

Merlin rolls on the blanket, going through the contents of the basket while he watches the knight’s graceful and sometimes not so graceful movements. When his stomach feels pleasantly full, his eyelids start to droop. 

He wakes up to Arthur shouting. He blinks his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them. 

One of the knights is on his knees in front of Arthur, hands clasped over his nose.

“Be glad it isn’t worse. Now, get out of my sight,” Arthur shouts at him and turns towards the rest of the knights after that one staggered away. “If I hear someone talk like this about Merlin ever again, he won’t be walking away with just a broken nose, is it understood?”

Knights nod their heads solemnly.

“Training’s over for today,” Arthur says and walks away.

He gets out of his armour, sniping at the poor page left there to help him, and makes his way to Merlin’s blanket. He flops down on it without saying a word and just stares up into the tree. Merlin reaches out and tangles his fingers in Arthur’s hair, watching the tension leave his body as he closes his eyes.

“What did he say about me?” Merlin asks after a moment.

“Doesn’t matter,” Arthur says and shifts closer to Merlin.

“I want to know,” Merlin says. “Please,” he adds when Arthur doesn’t react.

“He implied that you’re with me because of the privileges it brings you and you take the pregnancy as your way to power,” Arthur says, stroking Merlin’s leg.

“It was to be expected,” Merlin says. 

“They shouldn’t talk about you like that. You’re going to be by my side when I become king. They need to respect you.”

“And I need to earn that respect.”

“You saved their lives so many times...”

“But they don’t know that. They can’t know that. Not yet.”

Arthur looks up at him.

“I’m going to change that when I’m the king,” he says and Merlin knows he means it.

He lies down next to Arthur and presses close to him, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist.

“Even though I’m looking forward to it, let’s just hope it won’t be too soon,” he whispers into the skin of Arthur’s neck.


End file.
